The Nobel Reassurance
by bigbangsheldon
Summary: When Sheldon wins the Nobel Physics Prize, will his stage fright get the better of him? And will Amy be able to do anything to help? One-shot, SHAMY.


"And the winner of the Nobel Physics prize is..." The announcer paused, leaving suspense for the auidence. "DOCTOR SHELDON COOPER!"

Sheldon jumped up from his seat, not sure what he should do first. He was astonished, this was his first year being nominated and he didn't think he was going to win at all. He thought his contributions were going to be over looked again, nobody deserved the award more but they always forgot about him. The brilliant Dr. Sheldon Cooper, was finally getting the recognition he deserved. Sheldon believed no-body deserved it more, when he found out he was nominated it felt amazing, he would never admit it but he even cried a bit. And now, he'd won. His name was going to be on a list of all the people who've won the Nobel Physics prize, and there he was standing there -frozen.

"SHELDON!" Penny yelled, putting her arms around him. "You won!" Penny realized that this was, the oscars for scientists and her friend Sheldon had won, she now could say that she knew someone who won a Nobel prize.

"I won!" Sheldon exlaimed, a smile beaming onto his face.

"Yes, you won buddy!" Leonard said, patting Sheldon on the back.

"Sheldon, go forth!" Amy suggested, "Go and accept your award and make your speech!"

"I...I can't" Sheldon panicked, he had waited all his life for this moment and now it was here, he wasn't prepared. "I have stage fright, and there are _way_ more than 70 children and 30 adults here. They, might trample me."

"Come on, Sheldon." Penny insited. "You'll be fine! Just don't pass out!"

"Come on dude." Raj said, "You can't not go up."

Sheldon took a huge breath in, and looked at his friends nervously, he was worried. He was almost certain if he went up, he would pass out but if he didn't he would go down in history as the scientist who couldn't even accept the award.

"Do you want me to come up with you?" Amy suggested. "For support. You can pretend like you're talking to me, and block out the crowds." She smiled.

Sheldon thought about it. Amy's idea was certainly crazy, he wasn't sure if anybody else had ever brought up somebody with them. Would he be mocked for needing somebody to help him up there? Would he be mocked for having stage fright? Although, perhaps with Amy's help he wouldn't pass out infront of everybody. Maybe having her up there would be easier. And maybe people would understand, there is a lot of scientists out there who are shy, and certainly have stage fright like Sheldon.

"Go on, what are you chicken?" Howard said, trying to give Sheldon a boost.

"Chickens are in no way timid, Howard." Sheldon explained, and then grabbing Amy's hand. "Come on, Amy." he said, pulling her along. The crowd starting cheering as Sheldon walked up to the stage,making him more nervous he stepped back a bit.

"It's going to be ok, Sheldon." Amy insisted, giving him a reassuring smile. "I'm here."

Sheldon smiled back, pulling her up the stairs onto the stage with him. He shook all of the hands of the people on stage. Amy gulped, looking out into the crowd, she wasn't exactly fond of them either. There was a lot of clapping before, and when it'd stopped Amy felt for more nervous, as if they were waiting for her to do something but they weren't, they were waiting for Sheldon. Sheldon was looking at her, blankly. Amy smiled at him, and nodded and mouthed ''Just, look at me.''

"So, Dr. Cooper. Is there anything you'd like to say?"

"Yes," Sheldon said, clearing his throat and looking at Amy, she gave him another reassuring smile and squeezed his hand.. It was going to be ok. "Firstly, I'd like to say that I have been dreaming of this day since I was four years old and it's great that my contributions to science are finally being noticed. Secondly, I would like to thank my Mother and Meemaw for supporting my decisions to go into Physics despite their beliefs towards it. Thirdly, I'd like to thank all of the scientists who have inspired me," Sheldon looked as if he was going to cry, Raj was already crying. "Finally, I'd like to thank all of my friends who have convinced me to keep trying, when I believed that I couldn't succeed. That is all." Sheldon hoped that was enough.

"Well done, Sheldon." Amy whispered to him. "That was a beautiful speech, I might've even gotten a bit emotional myself."

"Thanks, Amy." He whispered back.

There was loud clapping in the auidence and Sheldon was relieved, smiling - the moment was perfect, even though he was infront of a crowd.

"Doctor Cooper, before you go." The announcer went on, "Who is your friend that you've brought up with you?"

"Doctor Amy Farrah Fowler," Sheldon explained. "She is my girlfriend. I brought her up with me, because I didn't want to pass out or get trampled on."

They all laughed, "I wasn't joking," Sheldon insisted.

"Ok, ok. And that was our Nobel Physics Prize winner Doctor Sheldon Cooper!" The announcer said, the audience clapped and Sheldon and Amy went back to their seats.

"Let me see that!" Howard said, looking at Sheldon's award. It was solid gold with a picture of the founder Alfred Nobel on it.

"Your speech was beautiful dude." Raj said, wiping away his tears.

"Congrats buddy!" Leonard said, "I'm proud of you."

"I'm proud of you too, sweetie," Penny added, hugging Sheldon again.

Sheldon sat down, to enjoy the rest of the show and smiled the most genuine smile he'd ever had. It was the best feeling, winning and having all your friends beside you. He was sad that his family couldn't come, but his MeeMaw was sick and couldn't make it all the way to Europe, they sent their best wishes to Sheldon and insisted he should come to Texas on the way home.

* * *

After a long night, of hand-shaking and ''thank-you'''s Sheldon decided it'd be best to go back to his hotel, he was exhausted. The gang agreed, as Raj had drank one-too-many grasshoppers and was making a fool out of himself, and everybody else there. Howard and Bernadette were up for some ''canoodling'' as his mother would put it. Leonard and Penny would probably do the same. Amy didn't want to be left alone, so she followed them all. Amy and Sheldon were sharing a room, but in seperate beds. Of course. A few hours after they'd went to sleep, Amy woke up without reason and realised that Sheldon wasn't there, in the next bed.

She decided to investigate.

Sheldon was sitting on the sofa on the balcony, looking out at the beautiful city they were staying in. Their hotel was on a mountain, so it overlooked pretty much everything. The city lights, were so beautiful, the moon was reflecting on the ocean. The breeze felt great on his skin, he sighed. The world was certainly a beautiful place. Sheldon was reflecting on the night, it had been everything he'd ever wanted. He couldn't believe it, everything he'd wanted since he was born was here. A few tears of pure joy came from his eyes, he was overcome with happiness that he couldn't take it, his body couldn't take it which made the tears fall from his eyes. He thought his life was beautiful, and it couldn't get any better. This moment was just perfect, for him. It was everything.

"Sheldon, are you okay?" Amy asked, worried. She'd seen the tears.

"Yes, Amy." He said, wiping away his tears. He was a bit ashamed that she'd caught him crying.

"Why are you crying?" She asked.

"It's a biological response to the feeling of being overwhelmed with joy." He smiled.

"I've never seen you cry before," Amy said, smiling. "It's cute."

"I try not to cry infront of people," Sheldon confessed, "but I didn't see you there, watching me!"

"I'm sorry," She apologised.

"Apology accepted," Sheldon said, turning his head back to the view.

"Sheldon, why aren't you asleep? I thought you were tired." Amy asked.

"I am, but I couldn't achieve REM sleep probably due to some emotional turmoil. So, therefore I came outside to appreiciate the view."

"Oh I see." Amy said.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Sheldon asked.

"I woke up, I'm not entirely sure why. But I saw that you weren't in your bed so I went to find you and I found you out here." She explained.

"Amy?" Sheldon said.

"Yes, Sheldon." She replied.

"It's absolutley beautiful, isn't it?" He asked, pointing out at the landscape.

"Yes, it certainly is." Amy sighed, it was truly beautiful. "Stunning."

They sat in silence for a bit, just taking in the view.

"Sheldon?" Amy said. "I forgot something."

"What did you forget?" He asked.

"Section 5, "Hand-holding" of our relationship agreement specifies that if one member of the party wins a nobel prize, the other is obliged to give them a deserving hardy hand-shake." She said, pulling out her hand towards him.

He smiled. Sheldon loved it that Amy remembered parts of the Relationship Agreement, and had taken time to go through it and learn it, his hard work didn't go to waste. He grabbed her hand, shaking it and then he pulled her closer and closer. That's when their lips were attached together. They both dropped their hands, and Amy put her hands around Sheldon's neck and he put his hands around her waist. Sheldon slowly entered his tounge into Amy's mouth, making the kiss more passionate and exciting . She returned the favour. They both never wanted this moment to end, and oh, how the human need for oxygen was so cruel for the lovers and they had to part for their own sake. Amy and Sheldon were looking deeply into eachothers eyes, Amy smiled and then kissed him again. Afterwards, they both sat on the sofa with their arms around eachother, looking at the beautiful view yet again.

"Sheldon?" Amy said.

"Yes, Amy?" He asked.

"I ... I..I." She hesitated.

"You what?" Sheldon asked, puzzled.

"I love you," She confessed.

"Me too." Sheldon said.

"Wait, you love me.. or you love you?" She asked, confused.

"I love_ you_, Amy Farrah Fowler." Sheldon said.

_Wow. _Amy thought. She snuggled closer into Sheldon. She was an amazing night not only for Sheldon, for her. She got to hold Sheldon's hand when they were walking up to the stage. He'd told the whole science community that she was his girlfriend. They'd danced together. And now, they'd just kissed passionatley, and confessed love for eachother and were snuggling on the sofa. Amy wasn't sure if this could get any better, she was going to cry herself, overwhelmed with emotions.

"Now you're crying!" Sheldon joked.

"You just make me so happy," She confessed.

"You make me happy too, Amy." Sheldon said, smiling at her. "Also, I feel very comfortable around you. And I don't feel comfortable around, anyone.. apart from you and Leonard's mother."

"Is that so?" Amy asked.

"Yes, Amy." Sheldon answered.

Amy stole another kiss from him.

"Perhaps, we should go back to bed to attempt to achieve some REM sleep." Sheldon suggested.

"Agreed, we have to wake early to meet the others for breakfast." Amy reminded Sheldon.

"Come on, Amy." Sheldon said grabbing her hand, and pulling her into the room.

* * *

As they both lay in their seperate beds, wide awake Amy missed Sheldon's touch.

"Sheldon, are you asleep?" Amy asked, knowing he wasn't. She could see his bright-blue eyes shining in the dark.

"No, I am unable to achieve REM sleep." He sighed.

"Me too." Amy said, sighing.

"Of course you are unable to or we wouldn't be conversing right now." Sheldon explained.

"I know, I know." Amy assured him.

Amy had an idea.

"Sheldon, can we cuddle?" She asked.

"What? In the same bed?" Sheldon asked, confused.

"Well, yeah..." Amy answered. "Unless we were to cuddle telepathically..."

"Let me consider it." Sheldon told Amy.

"Okay," She replied. "Tell me when you're finished considering it and tell me your answer."

"I have concluded that it may be allowable for this one-time." He answered.

"Okay, my bed or yours?" She asked, giggling.

"Come over here," Sheldon insisted.

Amy got under Sheldon's bed sheets.

"Hey cuddles," She smiled.

"Yes yes, it is fairly conluded that I am your snuggle bunny." He said, Amy just giggled.

Sheldon wrapped his arms around Amy and she put her head upon his chest, putting her arm around him. It took a few minutes to get comfortable, but now that they were it was perfect.

"Amy I forgot something," Sheldon said.

"What?" She asked.

"Thank you." Sheldon smiled.

"Thank you for what?" She asked.

"Helping me earlier, on stage." He answered.

"Oh.." Amy smiled, "It was no big deal."

"I believe it was, so thanks are in order." Sheldon kissed her on the cheek.

Amy smiled. "Goodnight, Dr. C" Amy said, snuggling closer to Sheldon.

"Goodnight, Dr. F" Sheldon said, with a confused tone..

In 10 minutes, they were both sound asleep..

_All they ever needed, was eachother. _

* * *

Note : Thanks for reading! BTW, I have never watched a nobel prize show, so I have no idea how it goes...I just based it on any award show I've watched before. So I'm sorry for all that. Also, sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes and if anyone sounds OOC. :-) Thanks for reading again, reviews are nice.


End file.
